


Другие понятия

by Fatenight



Series: Бестиарий [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bottom Hank Anderson, ER (Established Relationship), Love / Hate, M/M, Mystic, Romance, Top Hank Anderson, crossovers, mythical creatures, top/bottom Connor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatenight/pseuds/Fatenight
Summary: В любой вселенной у каждого Хэнка непременно будет его Коннор. В любой вселенной у каждого Коннора будет его Хэнк.





	Другие понятия

**Author's Note:**

> Это сборник отдельных аушек-недодрабблов-недомини ( иногда кроссоверных, иногда - нет ) по Детройту, каждая из историй в котором ( за редкими исключениями ) не имеет отношения к следующей. По мере добавления истории в сборник, в примечаниях автор коротко укажет кроссоверы ( если таковые будут, ибо в шапку пихать каждый не камильфо ), а так же особенности оных.
> 
> Не бечено.  
> 1-2 - Крохотный кроссовер с мультсериалом «Гаргульи / Gargoyles, 1994-1997». Хэнку тут 43.

Хэнк зябко поежился. Плотнее закутался в любимый махровый халат, балкон, однако, покидать не спешил. Завис, задумался, глядя на чужой, незнакомый город в лучах заходящего солнца. Романтика, блядь: холод и серое небо. Рыжая, тускнеющая полоска за каменным лесом высоток. Зима тут мало чем отличалась от той, что накрывала его родной мелкой моросью, слякотью, а в ноябре — уже снегом. Ностальгия, мать ее, только она и осталась. Да, старик? Вещи давно распакованы, прошлое выброшено на свалку. В горле слегка горчило, почти не сосало под ложечкой; переезд дался весьма тяжело, а начинать сначала когда тебе за сорок не выгодно в принципе. В любом плане.

Хэнк начал.

Хэнк был уверен — привыкнет быстро. В принятых решениях не сомневался, тоску по былому сплюнул с балкона вниз, оставив из прошлого лишь фотографию на полке в гостиной, которая не вызывала теперь столько боли, ни желания приставить пистолет к виску.

Хэнк оценил все. Взвесил плюсы, минусы, перспективы. Возможную суету. Запасся терпением, мечтая ближе к пенсии прикупить домишко где-то подальше в пригороде, нырнул в мысли о приятном, всматриваясь в разбавленную светом фонарей темноту улиц. Следовало бы укутаться в плед, устроиться поудобней на стуле с термосом под мышкой, прихватить старую читалку. Что-нибудь из еды. Но потоптавшись с минуту у двери, Хэнк предпочел-таки вернуться в комнату; дверь запирать не став, даже шторы задергивать. Квартира под самой крышей, — вообще удобно. Ни шумных соседей, ни унылого вида за окнами. Явно стоило потраченных сбережений, усилий и нервов.

Фаулер, помнится, не одобрил. Фаулер усердно делал вид «я занят, подойдите попозже», игнорируя любовно возложенное на стол, аккуратно напечатанное заявление. Сам Хэнк непоколебимо-каменно стоял над его потеющей лысиной, громко и красноречиво намекая, что никуда не уйдет «подпишите, пожалуйста во-о-о-н там». Фаулер какое-то время дипломатично отмалчивался, держался довольно долго, пока держаться оказалось банально не за что; отказать он Хэнку права не имел.  
Хэнк Фаулера прекрасно понимал.

— У тебя же тут… — наконец выдохнул Фаулер, запнулся, взглянув на старого товарища… устало, вымученно так; участок стремительно пустел, персонала отчаянно не хватало, уровень преступности рос. Люди уезжали в поисках лучшего, молодые, перспективные. Те, кого в умирающем городе удерживало ровное беспросветное нихуя.

Хэнк понимал, конечно. Он чувствовал себя предателем, тем не менее, ощутив вкус к жизни вновь, терять этот вкус снова не собирался. Хэнк _очень_ понимал. В умирающем городе, да. Откуда люди бежали, подобно крысам с тонущего корабля, таких как Хэнк удерживало немногое. Возраст, дом, ответственность в конце-концов, с лицемерным «если не мы, то кто?». Лично Хэнка — могила сына. Он навещал ее с цветами каждую вторую неделю, а потом безбожно напивался по барам, надеясь однажды нарваться на кого-то, кто его щадить не будет; пырнет по тихому, въедет битой в затылок. Вот только Хэнка боженька миловал, заплесневелая удача, либо ангел за плечом, чему Хэнк был отнюдь не рад, а потом резко пить бросил. Подтянулся, захорошел, меняясь буквально на глазах. Фаулер где-то на задворках сознания подозревал — под чьим-то неоспоримым влиянием. Делиться причинами, правда, Хэнк ни с кем не собирался, и вот теперь требовал перевод. — Баба? — не выдержал Фаулер, прежде чем тот, побросав личные вещи в коробку, навсегда скрылся за дверьми участка, честно пообещав присылать открытки по праздникам. — Сказки, — отозвался Хэнк неохотно, улыбаясь во весь рот.

_Сказки._

Хэнк никогда не верил в сказки, в легенды и прочую лабуду. Даже когда был маленьким. Даже когда читал на ночь сыну, — старался выбирать книги, в которых бы было от сказок по минимуму. Пока одна из них, ~~сказок~~ , не ударила его по роже, опрокинув на грязный пол заброшки, где обычно тусуются наркоманы, бомжи или подростки, мнящие себя сатанистами. Придавила теплым весом, зарычала в лицо, облизав дыханием губы. Уже потом Хэнк порадовался выпавшему из ладони пистолету, иначе всадил бы в нее, ~~сказку~~ (звучит-то, сука, как. А?) всю обойму. От страха: не часто тебя сбивают с ног нечта из комиксов с отсылкой на античную мифологию и дешевые ужастики. _Тогда._ После, спустя дюжину _случайных_ встреч, нечто зачастило скребстись к Хэнку в дом по вечерам, издавало мягкие кошачьи звуки и грелось у него на диване, потягивая чаек. Иногда грело Хэнка. Иногда Хэнк позволял греть себя, давно позабыв, в какой момент их отношения из «хорошо, я верю в дрянь из сказок» перешли на уровень повыше, к влажным шлепкам и воплям «блядь, сильнее, Коннор!».

Так звали нечто.

Так называл нечто Хэнк, упустив момент, когда стоило бы обозвать себя извращенцем. Извращенцем бы обозвали Хэнка другие, узнай ненароком, с кем он регулярно делит постель — Фаулер… Фаулера бы хватил инфаркт, — а порой и крыши высоток. С появлением Коннора умирать Хэнку расхотелось, а в жизни, потерявшей ранее всякие краски вернулся смысл и желание, собственно, жить. Чем, прости Господи, Коннор пользовался с завидной регулярностью, упрямством существа, чью непредсказуемость Хэнк почти ненавидел. Почти обожал.

Пиздец нагрянул в один из вечеров экспромтом.

Хэнк не удивился. Кажется, вообще не сразу сообразил, чего от него хотят. Ни пока ему мягко разводили колени, ни пока тянули пояс халата, медленно развязывая узел. Он разлепил веки, пьяно фокусируясь на расплывающемся пятне впереди. Надеясь ошибиться в догадках, открыл было рот. Возмутиться, впрочем, не успел, — Коннор поднял голову. И улыбнулся. Улыбнулся, блядь. Виновато? Виновато-бессовестно. Почему Хэнк не двинул ему пяткой в челюсть, не заорал благим матом, не упал с дивана и не закатил скандал, приставив тому, по старой памяти, пистолет ко лбу, он не знал. А Коннор, существо разумное, более чем — Хэнк выяснил это (проверил) за последний год весьма плодотворной, весьма крепкой (мужской?) дружбы, — вряд ли оттягивал ворот хэнкового халата только для «посмотреть и потрогать».  
Коннор был любопытным. Иной раз бесстыжим. А Хэнк не сразу увидел разницу: «смотреть и трогать» еще полгода назад отличалось от «смотреть и трогать» теперь. Трогал Коннор, к слову, часто: аккуратно, бережно, втягивая острые когти, от предплечья до локтя, ладонью вскользь. Прижимался, потирался бедром, плечом, крыльями. Мурлыкал заласканной кошкой, ожидая ответной реакции. Хоть какой-нибудь. Хэнк не удивился — Коннор всегда был странным, с момента их первой встречи, в силу специфики вида, наверное. Хэнк не сопротивлялся. Он устал за день, измотался. Он разомлел и опьянел. Поэтому продолжал смотреть, вопросительно изогнув бровь, пока горячие ладони скользили под воротом, нежно оглаживая ключицу.

— Что ты делаешь?

Прозвучало глупо, нелепо, но ничего другого на пьяную голову не приходило. Голова казалась чугунной; Хэнк с трудом оторвал ее от подушки, приподнявшись на локтях, скосил взгляд ниже, на чужие руки. Руки, прикосновения в целом, отвращения не вызывали. Ни рвотных позывов. Хэнк хмыкнул, прислушался к себе, и, не дождавшись какого-либо отклика, повторил вопрос.

— Проявляю симпатию.

Коннор звучал хрипло. Коннор сидел между разведенных ног Хэнка, подбив под себя колени, наваливаясь на него всем весом на диване, для подобного не предназначенном.

— Симпатию? — Хэнк прищурился, повторно уронил взгляд: на руки, на позу. Ту еще. Уловил иронию: в такой позе Хэнк, обычно, в молодые годы, кого-то трахал в общаге, где жил во время учебы. — Лапая меня?

— Разве люди не выражают симпатию прикосновениями?

Крылья Коннор не стал складывать за спиной, они текли по его лопаткам, полу-накрыв плечи, будто плащ, будто без кости. Хэнк поражался их гибкости, и да — прикасался, чисто из интереса. Чисто из любопытства, которое, скорее всего, подцепил от Коннора. Теплая кожа, напоминавшая змеиную чешую. Приятная.  
— О какой симпатии ты говоришь?

Да, о какой, детектив?

Коннор заерзал между разведенных ног, не убирая рук с груди Хэнка. К счастью, одежду он не снимал. Не успел? Некое подобие сублигарии крепилось на бедрах ремнями, ярко блестел синим треугольник на поясе. Это немного успокаивало. Хэнк по прежнему не двигался, приподнимаясь на локтях и свесив одну ногу с дивана. Неудобно. Неловко. Много разных «не».

Необычно.

— Хэнк, — Коннор наконец перестал ерзать, уставился Хэнку в голый пупок, сместив ладони с груди ниже. На живот. — О той самой, которую можно и нужно выражать в постели.

В животе вспорхнули явно не бабочки. Хэнк сухо сглотнул, — такого он, честно, не ожидал. За последний год, невероятно богатый — благодаря Коннору — событиями, Хэнк, разумеется, успел слегка переосмыслить смысл жизни, едва не ебнуться и привыкнуть к осознанию того, что в темноте могут обитать те, о ком человечеству лучше не знать. Принять оную информацию как факт и продолжить жить дальше, постепенно — благодаря Коннору, кто бы сомневался — вылезая из глубокой задницы, куда сам себя когда-то загнал. Он, однако, вынужден был стать, поначалу не по своей воле, и частью жизни Коннора. Коннора, прилипшего к Хэнку словно репей, радостно утягивая его знакомиться с прочими обитателями темноты, другого мира, будто со страниц так презираемых им сказок сошедшего. И Хэнк знакомился, с изумлением узнавая, что те, прочие, если исключить внешность и быт, от людей отличались мало, вполне начитанны и развиты. Умудряясь в век высоких технологий оставаться в тени, лишь изредка ее покидая.

Коннор вот, покинув, нарвался на Хэнка. Хэнк предположил, что если по пизде тогда пошла не его жизнь как таковая, то понятия о морали — определенно. Пошатнулись. Иначе на кой-черт ему задумываться о том, каким образом эти прочие размножаются и как это у них происходит? Обычно, подобного рода мысли приходили к Хэнку по пьяни вместе с Коннором. Вместе с Коннором «хотите я составлю вам компанию, Хэнк?», мать его. «Пить в одиночестве? Ну зачем вы, Хэнк?», «хотите я побуду вашим собутыльником?» Коннором, «Хэнк. Хэнк, а кем вы хотите, чтобы я вам был?». Коннором, чьими стараниями почти спившийся, тонущий в собственном дерьме мужик, бодренько поплыл обратно к зеленым берегам, внезапно осознав, что жизнь-то ему еще не настолько остопиздела. Внезапно перехотел умирать вот прям сейчас, заново учась находить радость в мелочах: морозном солнце, ночном небе, заботливо заваренном чае, вместо стакана виски еженочно. В любом случае, желание засунуть ствол себе в рот возникало у Хэнка значительно реже, пока не пропало вовсе. Благодаря Коннору, опять и снова Коннору. Коннору, смотревшего на Хэнка с вожделением на грани нежности, до одури красивыми глазами с плескавшимся по радужке… восхищением?

— Ты захотел со мной переспать, — Хэнк моргнул, приподнялся на локтях повыше. — Нет, не так: ты захотел со мной спариться.

Он не спрашивал, он утверждал с непоколебимой уверенностью в голосе и заплетающимся языком. Коннору утверждение не понравилось, — тот перестал улыбаться, странно прищурился, хлестко проехавшись хвостом по обшивке дивана. Диван обиженно заскрипел. Коннор обиженно нахмурился, рук с живота не убрая.  
— Мы не животные, Хэнк, — тихо выдал он с упреком.

Оу, естественно. Не животные. Господи, блядь, Коннор… Конечно нет! Хэнк прикусить язык не успел, ощущая теперь кислый привкус стыда. Ритуалы, дань традициям, устои, нормы, - все это у них было. У тех, кого животными и называть то кощунственно, потому как, спустя год, Хэнк искренне считал, что они, прочие, живущие по ту сторону темноты, во многом были лучше людей. Благородством, ценностями. Отношениями. Умудрился же ляпнуть.

— Я думаю, — выждав паузу, Коннор заговорил, едва размыкая губы, — «заняться сексом» звучало бы приятнее. Мы занимаемся сексом, Хэнк. Хотя я бы предпочел «заниматься любовью».

Хэнк протрезвел мгновенно. Не-бабочки в животе оживились, резво устремившись по пищеводу к горлу.

— Для занятий любовью, — сипло простонал он, борясь с желанием уебать Коннору с ноги и желанием вмазаться пальцами в густой шелк волос у того на затылке, — нужно… не знаю, любить?

Хэнку некого было любить вот уже года три. Года три не с кем было заниматься любовью, да блядь, банально потрахаться без обязательств, не считая дрочки раз в столетие: фотография мертвого сына на столе, работа, сверхурочные, бары и выпивка до полуобморочного состояния, когда домой добираешься на автопилоте, дома догоняешься еще бутылкой-другой, где-то в глубине души надеясь ~~не~~ захлебнуться рвотой, а потом начинаешь по кругу, — работа-дом, дом-работа. Фотография. Бары, выпивка. Русская рулетка. Бесконечная петля, и разорвать ее не хватало ни сил, ни желания. Пока не появился Коннор. Коннор бодрил, будто первый снег в морду. Коннор спешил поделиться с Хэнком своим миром, традициями, ебучими ритуалами, рассказать, показать. Удивить. Ради Коннора Хэнк перевелся в ночное, подправил здоровье, забывал про выпивку до выходных, ловя кайф просто от того, что о Конноре знал. Ради Коннора он, скрипя сердцем, убрал фотографию с глаз долой. Видимо, упустив момент, когда стал для Коннора… а кем он для Коннора стал?

— Коннор… — Хэнк все же решился протянуть руку, коснуться падавшей на лоб прядки волос, проехаться пальцами по надбровным дугам, щеки. По-хорошему, следовало выпутаться из этих, пока еще ненавязчивых объятий, отцепить от живота такие горячие ладони. Запахнуть халат поплотнее, предложить… чего-нибудь. Выпить? Поговорить? Коннор, ты признаешься мне в любви, Коннор? Почему я не испытываю отвращения. Коннор? Когда это началось, Коннор?

Хэнк примерно представлял, — когда. Те самые полгода назад. Не представлял только, — как. Вполне представляяя, почему не торопится убрать пальцы с чужого подбородка, — любопытство и извечное человеческое «а что будет?». «Что будет» поймало его ладонь, долю секунды поизучало запястье, прижав на мгновенье к губам. Усмехнулось. Живая сказка. Легенда.

— Я могу тебя трахнуть.

Хэнк подавился вдохом. Неужели? Он вдруг осознал, что ни черта не знает о том, как они, те, кто не люди, трахаются. Он и целующимися их ни разу не видел. Не задумывался.

— Мы разговариваем четверть часа, — Коннор качнулся, мягко надавив Хэнку на грудь раскрытой ладонью, мягко подмял под себя, отпустив запястье. Вжался пахом в пах не потираясь, скорее — удобнее располагаясь. Ухватил одной рукой Хэнка под колено, не давая съехать с дивана на пол под напором своего веса, второй — уперся в подушку по левую сторону хэнковой головы, — если ты не начал сопротивляться, значит ты не против.

— Я в шоке, — признался Хэнк. — Так пойдет?

Дыханье сперло. И ни страха, ни упрека.

— Но ты не сопротивляешься, — не унимался Коннор.

— Я в ахуе.

Он действительно был. От того, что ничего не делает, чтобы Коннору помешать, хотя уже протрезвел и вполне бы мог. И виной тому… принятие. Легко. Просто. Никакого самокопания, сомнений, возможно, крохотный анализ ситуации в целом, а как итог: абсолютное и безоговорочное доверие под тяжестью внезапных откровений, свалившихся на его больную голову.

— И ты не сопротивляешься.

Коннор обхватил эту голову ладонями, заглядывая в глаза. Ждал. Почему-то Хэнк уверен, стоит ему сказать твердое «нет», Коннор остановится, стоит ему сказать «никогда», — Коннор, скорее всего, больше не появится у него на пороге, больше не побеспокоит, не попытается прикоснуться. И Хэнка это странным образом не устраивало: можно сделать вид, что ничего не было, но вот забыть — нет.

— А ты сильнее меня.

Ляпнул он, лишь бы ляпнуть. Ляпнул не всерьез: чутье копа, обычно предупреждавшее об очевидной опасности, угрозах, предательски отмалчивалось. Не-бабочки затихали, гнездясь обратно в желудке.

— Я бы не стал тебя насиловать.

Был у них такой кодекс, Хэнк помнил, свод законов и правил, за нарушение провинившихся, кажется, ждало изгнание. В отдельных случаях — смерть.

— Ты же решил проявить симпатию.

Хэнк вознамерился давить до упора. Ладони на затылке сместились к шее.

— Заметь, Хэнк, людям для постели симпатия зачастую не нужна вовсе.

— Ты не человек.

— Тебя это смущает? Что я мужчина? Отпугивает?

— Я слишком стар, чтобы смущаться.

— Значит, пугает?

— Коннор, — Хэнк скорбно выдохнул, — меня впервые в жизни захотел поиметь тот, в кого я от страха однажды чуть из пистолета не пальнул, думая, что словил приход.

— Ты поразительно спокоен для человека, с кем впервые захотел заняться любовью тот, кого по определению существовать не может.

— Наверное потому, что я пьян. — Хэнк кожей ощущал биение чужого сердца, свой участившийся пульс, недвусмысленную твердость под тканью сублигарии. — А потому не возьму в толк, какого черта ты полез меня лапать, заранее не обговорив со мной свои действия?

— То есть, если бы я сказал, что уже давно вожделею тебя во всех смыслах, ты был бы не против?

Коннор потянулся губами вперед и накрыл ключицу, — легкое касание, почти невесомое.

— У меня было бы время подумать, балда.

— Почему ты не можешь подумать сейчас?

— Давай подумаем вместе: ты пробрался в мой дом…

— Открыл ключом. Который ты мне дал.

Хэнк застонал: ключ он давал будучи под крепким градусом. На кой-черт ключ тому, кто предпочитает вламываться в дом через окна? Хэнк непроизвольно двинул бедрами, по ключице мазнуло прохладой, карие глаза Коннора засмеялись.

— Хорошо, ты пришел в мой дом, забрался на мой диван, пока я тут рефлексирую после тяжелого рабочего дня, раздвинул мне ноги и раздел…

— Ты в халате. — Искренне возразил Коннор. Крылья за его плечами дернулись.

— Не важно. Ты начал лапать…

— Ласкать.

 _Продолжая_ ласкать, вжиматься пахом в пах, выжимая хоть какую-то реакцию помимо тихого ворчания.

— Пьяного, уставшего.

— Говоришь ты довольно трезво.

Разумеется. Не протрезвел бы только тот, у кого априори спирт вместо крови.

— Коннор, люди так не делают.

— Делают. Я видел видео.

Ясно. Хэнк скрипнул зубами. Порно.

— Это насилие.

— Не всегда. Я не стал бы насиловать.

— А чего бы ты стал?

Коннор прекратил пялиться и ткнулся лбом Хэнку в грудь, заурчал громче, обдумывая ответ.

— Я хотел сделать тебе приятно. Поухаживать.

— Неужели? — Хэнк сдерживался, чтобы не заржать. _Поухаживать._ За взрослым мужиком (который вроде бы не против).

— Да.

— У вас что, какие-то особые ритуалы? — все же решил уточнить Хэнк, откинул голову на подушки и воззрившись в потолок.

— Традиции. Они есть. Но занимают больше времени. Мне же хотелось уже.

— _Тебе_ хотелось.

— Полгода, Хэнк. Я думал, ты заметил.

Хэнк не удержался от короткого смешка. Ухаживал, значит. За человеком, почти тогда пропащим. Взрослым, блядь, мужиком с сединой в волосах, разящего бухлом и потом. Красавица и чудовище, блядь. При чем чудовище тут вовсе не Коннор.

— Ты ухаживал за мной полгода?

— Да.

А затем робкое:

— Можно?

Хэнк не ответил.

Он кивнул. Вопреки ожиданиям, опять не почувствовав себя извращенцем.

Ни когда Коннор теснее опустился на него бедрами, всем своим весом, прижавшись на миг щекой к щеке, ни когда, качнувшись, проехался бедрами вниз, вжимаясь пахом в пах, а затем назад — туда-сюда, задавая некое подобие ритма.


End file.
